The invention relates to the inspection of the inside of a body, for example the inner surface of a metal container such as a preserves can.
For the inspection of the bottom of such a can a video camera can be placed above the can for inspection and the interior of the can may be lighted more or less diffusely by means of a continuously or stroboscopically operating light source.
For the standing inner wall of a preserves can such a method of inspection is sometimes less suitable. The purpose of the invention is to cause the inspection to be performed such that detection of faults can take place with the greatest possible reliability and with simple means.